battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking For Me?
"Looking for Me?" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Yun Milae: 'Milae leaned back against the grassy hill he had appeared on and crossed his goat legs as he pulled a partially-embroidered scrap of fabric out of his belt and began threading a needle. He had a stalk of wheat between his flat teeth, and he chewed pensively as he patiently pulled the string through the needle’s eye and resumed working on the project in his lap. The sky was a gorgeous lavender streaked with blue and pink as the sun set on a rather large village, bordering on a small city, in the beautiful high hills of the Scrublands. The wind was a warm, playful breeze, but Milae knew that the weather was soon going to turn foul and soggy and cold within the next few days. He made a face remembering where he was tomorrow. That damn handcart. He looked west, squinting into the sun. She would be here soon. Then he could get to the bottom of this. '''Akkey Black: '“Let’s hurry to the next village.” Akkey said to Fiendal, who was in his human form so as not to attract curious looks. She had a grim expression on her face; ever since she had awoken from that dream, she grew increasingly stressed as each day passed by. She still didn’t understand it completely, like the counting of days, and the mysterious ‘her’. But Akkey knew it was all Frigga’s doing. There were gaps, emptiness in her memories. But the same disgusting, manic feeling from all those years ago stayed. She passed a hand in front of her tired eyes, and quickened her pace with a sigh. 'Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan stayed moving alongside Akkey, he made sure to stay in his human form at her request. He understood what her concern was, however he was also worried himself. There had been a change in her as they had been travelling, a different kind of nervousness that only grew on her as time went on. He wasn’t entirely clear on the situation, all he knew was that he was going to do what he couldn’t before. He was going to ensure Akkeys safety. '''Yun Milae: '''The sun slowly began to slip below the horizon, and the air grew cooler and the wind more insistent, as the sky darkened into a deeper indigo. Milae held up his fabric to the fading light, studying it for mistakes. The light fluttered a little as something crossed in front of it, and looking back west, he saw two figures passing in front of the last third of the sun, approaching his position on the side of the road. They were clearly headed for Hati’s Landing, but Milae knew that their target would soon change. “Hail, travelers.” '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey and Fiendal came to a stop, eyeing him carefully. He didn’t seem like a threat now, but she prepared herself anyway. “Hello.” '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan held himself slightly ahead of Akkey. Putting a physical barrier between her and the stranger. “If you need me to change, just let me know” he said to her quietly as he stared down the new person. '''Yun Milae: '''Milae began putting the finishing stitch on his project. “Akkey Black and Fiendal Hrothgar, heading into town?” he said conversationally. '''Akkey Black: '''Her hand immediately flew to the hilt of her sword, deftly uncapping her small jug of water for emergencies. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was under the hood, but the shadow hid his face, “Who’s asking?” '''Yun Milae: '''The thread yanked until it was taut and Milae began tying it off. The sun was nearly completely set now. “Iona sent me.” He tilted his head sideways. “Well, that is not quite right. Iona ''will send me to you, in a few weeks, when she finds me. She has not met me yet.” 'Akkey Black: '''She pulled a little at Fiendal’s shirt. ''Not yet… Akkey cocked her head, trying to wrap her head around what the stranger said, “Iona… wait, what?” She took a small step, “Who are you?” she asked again. 'Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan waited patiently. His eyes trained on the person in front of him. He knew that Akkey may have a plan, but he was preparing himself for anything. The figure gave him an odd feeling that he couldn’t place. '''Yun Milae: '''The thread broke with a small ''plink. Milae switched the grass to the other side of his muzzle and kept chewing. “You were looking for me, weren’t you?” He tilted his head up to eye Fiendal suspiciously, letting the last rays of the sun illuminate his dark, striped face. “Though now I worry I am not your ally, as I had hoped for. How long has this demon been sniffing at your heels? Will he let us talk?” 'Firkugaan: '''The demon squinted at the hooded figure, keeping himself as a blockade between the figure and Akkey. He watched suspiciously before saying back “I’ll consider it. should it be that secretive.” '''Akkey Black: '''The light of the setting sun revealed a long snout and slit pupils, and Akkey grabbed at Fiendal as it dawned on her, “You’re Yun Milae.” “It’s okay, Fiendal…” she murmured to her companion, before calling out to the half breed again, “He’s a friend. We won’t hurt you… as long as you don’t to us.” “You said Iona sent you?” she continued. '''Yun Milae: '''Milae grumbled, rolling up his fabric and tucking it in a leather pouch at his side. “Damn demons, sticking their claws in everything. First Rhenco, now this…Hel has no better solution for her children, I see.” He got to his hooves, still squinting at Fiendal while addressing Akkey. “Iona and Aria will approach me and inform me of Hunter’s condition in about two weeks. However, they seemed to be…inexperienced with the realm of divine beings. I decided to beat them to the punch, as they say, and come back here for the one who might have more knowledge of the situation.” As the evening grew dimmer, Milae pulled the staff and lantern off of his back and began searching for his tinderbox to light it. “Tell me why you are seeking me out.” '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan was, to say the least, a bit confused. He stood back slightly as Akkey spoke to Milae, however he stood ready for anything. Should it happen. The conversation was at least interesting to him, and though he didn’t show it, he was irked by Milaes demon comment. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey watched the goat man busy himself as they spoke, frowning and hoping Fiendal would remain peaceful despite the complaint. ''This man speaks as if he’s seen what’s to come… He knows way too much. He’s weird. She shook the thought off, “I’m not the one seeking you out. That bastard Frigga is. She must have found some odd loophole that I don’t know about because now Hunter…” Her voice hitched for a second, thinking about her brother in law. She gritted her teeth and continued, “What does a former goddess want with you so desperately?” 'Yun Milae: '''Sparks struck the inside of the lantern and it flickered to life, casting a strong glow over everyone’s face. “Loophole,” he mused, closing the shutter. “A funny word. She did not die in Ragnarok, then, is this the loophole you mean?” The wind howled in the pause in conversation that followed Akkey’s words. A thick growl of thunder echoed in the distance, and Milae stared steadily at Akkey, not blinking, not moving. '“Interesting.” “Are you two here to drag me to her?” he said quietly, gaze moving between them. “I told Iona I would look for an alternative solution to the witch’s desires. My power cannot fall into her hands.” Firkugaan: 'Firkugaan stayed next to Akkey, Watching the strange half breed. He looked at Akkey, unsure of what to feel himself as questions raced through his mind. ''Why had she not told him? Could he still help? What if things get worse? ''He shook his head and tried to stay in the moment. All that mattered to him right now was making sure Akkey didn’t come to harms way. He was now unsure however, who he should fight for if blows were to be exchanged. '''Akkey Black: '''She laid a hand on Fiendal’s arm, hoping that he was ready at any moment. She eyed their surroundings warily. This man really unnerved her. “We’re here… to do whatever we have to save Hunter.” “Whatever we have to.” '''Yun Milae: '''Milae’s heart dropped. He leaned out the lantern a little further, illuminating the half-breed’s face more than his own. “I shouldn’t have expected this much,” he said disdainfully, “from a chief that would once sacrifice her king’s own bodyguard for a lover out of her reach.” His face was etched with disdain and disappointment. “Akkey, I don’t think you understand the gravity of signing ''me over to this goddess. We have time to fix this, together.” 'Akkey Black: '''Fiendal could feel blood flow getting cut off in his arm as Akkey gripped it so tightly. She felt like she could choke, “Don’t you dare…” ''Who does he think he is. She took a step towards him, and pulled her sword out. She pointed it towards him, “You don’t know what I… what we went through. He agreed-!” Akkey exhaled a long, slow breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. “Tell me how you plan to fix this. Quickly.” 'Yun Milae: '''The butt of the staff slammed on the ground, sending up a puff of dust that was whipped away in the strong wind. The lantern jerked and danced at the end of it, casting wild shadows over the scene. Milae did not lose his patience often. And she could never have known the truth about he had experienced. But the stress of the moment was getting to him. ''“Don’t…tell me…that I don’t know what you have been through,” he said through gritted teeth. “I was there, at the lake…and I was there for many times after. I heard your reasoning from your own mouth. I lived through your rebellion more times than you could count. This is my power. I saw every birth and death, every possession, every miracle and tragedy, ten times over, in a hundred different ways. I have seen endless Ragnaroks. I have seen a thriving Wilderwest kingdom and I have seen one filled with blood and invaders.” He ground the pole into the dirt, his fist clenching until it hurt. “I have died for your rebellion. I have died for you.” An amused chuckle. '''“Little goat has sharp teeth.” Looking up at Akkey, Milae’s voice, along with his entire demeanor, seemed to grow quiet. “I am trying to help you. But not at the cost of Frigga’s rebirth. That would destroy us all. I simply need time…and assistance, if you can give it.” Firkugaan: '''Firkugaan transformed himself, making his true form the size of a nightmare, and stood in front of Akkey. He kept his eyes trained on the ground between Akkey and Milae as he snarled and growled. '''I am sick of this childish quarrel. '''He boomed, '''the measure of a person’s emotion may not be measured by your own. '''He looked between them, settling on Milae. '''We are willing to help you. Just tell us what you need. Yun Milae: '“Childish quarrel!?” Milae fumed. “Do you even know who Frigga is, demon!? The goddess of the völva, ''the Völva herself, in fact, getting her filthy undead hands on a practitioner of seidr!? I would sooner die!” '''Firkugaan: Listen to my words. '''He said to the half-goat, anger lashing out with his words. '''We. Will. Help. You. '''He moved closer to the goat, using his extra claws on his wings to hold himself. '''Petty squabbles about who felt what and when are helping neither cause. Yun Milae: '“Informing Miss Black that I can relive timelines is not a ''squabble,” he growled. His gaze shifted to Akkey. The rain began to patter around them, chill and brisk. He snorted and pulled his hood down tighter. The weather was going to give him an extreme disadvantage if things escalated. But he could always just leave. “Well, agent of Helheim? Are you going to toss me at the feet of a scheming goddess, or are you going to help me solve this conundrum?” 'Akkey Black: '“Reliving timelines…” the tip of her sword fell to the ground as she leaned her head back, a free hand over her eyes. Droplets pattered on her face. I’m so damn tired. Akkey straightened herself and came up beside Fiendal, putting a hand on his wide shoulder. Thanks, bud. “I want Hunter safe and sound.” she said firmly, then she grinned wryly, “But Frigga needs to suffer for a millenia then rot away to nothingness… so if you have a way to do all that…” She bent a wrist, and droplets of rain around them were suspended in the air, keeping them away from the wet and cold. “You heard Fiendal. What do you need?” 'Yun Milae: '“I need time to research. And, as much as I hate to admit it…divine intervention. But I cannot acquire that on my own.” He spun his staff and in a smooth motion, unhooked the lantern as it hit the ground and began digging for something in his belt again. “You both have strong connections to Hel. I know she still walks Midgard after her victory in Ragnarok.” He pulled out the blade of his naginata and began screwing it onto the end of the now-bare staff, flicking a ring of metal to make it spin and tighten. With a long-suffering sigh, he said, “I don’t believe she would find my current alignment…favorable. I am not willing to face her and take that risk in this timeline. I would appreciate an act of supplication on my behalf.” He gave the weapon a test swing, gathering droplets on the silvery curved blade. “Akkey, would Eir speak with someone through Hunter if they were to approach them?” '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey kept her hold on her sword, eyeing the weapon. It’s not that she was going to attack him, but he was still too mysterious for her to let her guard down. “She used to. Frigga… Frigga took her.” she replied grimly, “I can try to talk to Hel. She doesn’t always answer, though. Fiendal?” '''I may be able to. It has been a long time since I have done so, however. '''He watched the two, wondering about weather he should use his wings to hold them still should they fight. '''It has, as far as I’m aware, been a long time since anyone asked a favour of her. Weather she thinks so is another story. He sat beside Akkey as he spoke, slightly wrapping his tail around her.' I am willing to try, if need be.' Yun Milae: '“I should hope a goddess unaccounted for garners her attention,” he sniffed, tying the staff to his back and picking up his lantern. The suspended raindrops glistened around them like jewels in the stormy darkness. The wind made them jitter and shimmer with light. He opened his mouth to speak but there was another crack of thunder directly overhead and he held up a finger, waiting for it to fade. “And Akkey, I will be visiting a Hunter and Eir five years past, in a different world. That might be difficult to comprehend but rest assured I can certainly speak with them.” He was frankly beyond relieved. They had a plan; he had ''help. This was far more than he had hoped the confrontation would bring about. It was almost like having a team again, the nostalgia of the camaraderie of his little Central squadron coming back to him. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey gave a somewhat exasperated sigh, “Indeed it is.” She paused for a moment, “I… I know we’ve agreed to help you, but…” Another sigh escaped her lips, “I really hope I can trust you… please…” “I can’t lose my family again.” '''Yun Milae: '''Milae regarded her, and realized what position he’d placed her in. She was foregoing following through on a goddess’ hostage situation, based on his word alone…and that was a massive risk. He took a few steps forward, as the rain shattered around their quiet bubble, and a blaze of lightning arced across the sky. “This is our best shot,” he said quietly. He held out his hoof to her, in a gesture of trust. “Frigga is our shared enemy now. If we run, we could lose everything. If we bow to her, we die.” In the lamplight, his eyes shone with serious confidence, and he looked back and forth between the demon and the half-breed. Thunder rumbled through the air once more. “Are you two ready to rebel again?” '''Akkey Black: '''Hearing the question, Akkey felt the same spark in her chest that she did years ago. It was fearsome, it was unpredictable… it made her heart race. Slowly, a little hesitatingly, but still doing so, she took Milae’s hoof in both her hands, grinning. It was like she was 21 again. And to kick Frigga’s smug face to boot… She turned to Fiendal, raising her eyebrows in question. '''Firkugaan: '''Firkugan looked at Akkey and smiled a tad before nodding and slowly moving his nose to bump their hands. He knew with this that he was helping his friends, he knew that he would be part of something bigger, but most of all, he knew that this would be what’s right. '''May the rebellion begin again. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Yun Milae Category:Akkey Black Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Firkugaan Category:Skuld